JJBA Part 0: Jofinity
by CanadainWalrus
Summary: Before the events of Stone Ocean... March 2011, in the city of Toronto Canada. Graduating student Joyner Johari experiences a traumatic event that pushes him to search for justice, and strive forward to confront the men responsible. He'll meet old and new friends, as they will work together to confront Éternité, the largest gang in Canada, and attempt to stop 'The Boss' for good.
1. Chapter 1: Neon Gutz Pt1

**Chapter 1: Neon Gutz Pt.1**

* * *

**Joyner's Grandmother: **

Please. I know you haven't spoken to him in a long time, but please look out for him. I don't know how much longer i'll be able to help him, and I want to know that he'll be safe. Please A-

**Narrator:**

**2:25pm EST**

March 11th. In the bustling city of Toronto, Canada, the cities inhabitants are beginning to recover from the bitterness left by the winter, and prepare for a fast approaching spring. Students at Mapleview Academy have already began to settle into their second semester classes, and with March Break kicking off the weekend, the partying has only just begun.

**Joyner Johari:**

***Casually walking down the steps of the schools front doors. Along the way, Joyner is seen conversing with classmates, as well as talking with friends before making his way towards a secluded path leading through a nearby neighbourhood. While walking, Joyner notices two men (probably in their 20's) harassing a fellow classmate.***

**Thug 1 (Jahseh):**

So, you said you were gonna pay for it? I wanna see the actual fucking money bastard!

**Random Student:**

I -It's in my bag… Here it is! ***Reaches into his bag, pulling out a large wad of $20 bills.***

**Thug 2 (Stokely): **

There we go. And while we're at it, why don't we supply you with your next purchase ***Slaps a large bag of Cloves into the boys hands.* **

**Random Student: **

Hey uh- I don't think I can afford to keep paying for this… Can't you just give this to someone else?

**Thug 1 (Jahseh):**

What's that?! ***Grabs Student by the collar of his shirt*** If you think you can try to get out of this like that then your wrong you fucking idiot! Do you think we're stupid or something!

**Thug 2 (Stokely):**

Look. You know we have an arrangement kid. We give you the goods, and you supply us with the cash. You've already made some pretty large purchases, so if you can't back it up with cash, we might have to pay you and your family a visit y'know!

***Joyner begins walking towards the scene, drawing the attention of the two thugs and the student.***

**Thug 1 (Jahseh):**

Hey you! ***Points at Joyner* **What the hell are you looking at dumbass?! Why don't you just mind your own fucking business- ***Thug 1 suddenly goes flying across the sidewalk, landing face first in the mud.***

**Thug 2 (Stokely):**

Hey… Wait a second. What the hell just happened! ***Pulls out a small pistol from pants pocket and points it at Joyner*** Stay the fuck away from me you hear! Don't get any closer! I'm warning you asshole!

**Joyner Johari:**

***As Joyner begins to speak and slowly walk closer, the Thug flinches in fear.* **

You types are always the same huh? Can't any of you learn to just stop letting these people push you around. ***The Student looks shocked when he realizes Joyner is speaking to him.* **You need to learn to stand up for yourselves. Because one day people like me aren't going to be there to look out for you.

**Thug 2 (Stokely):**

***Thug 2 raises the gun once again with his finger to the trigger.* **

AHHHHHH! I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET ANY FUCKING CLOSER YOU PRICK!

***Thug 2 pulls the trigger, firing a barrage of shots at Joyner, as Thug 2's senses begin to feel like their slowing down.***

**Joyner Johari:**

***Joyner doesn't flinch at the incoming bullets and continues to walk towards them. A ghostly arm suddenly appears, swatting away at the incoming bullets, causing them to spiral away. It seems that only Joyner is able to see this conjuration, as the Thug is left completely dumbfounded.***

And as for you. Did you really think a gun was gonna save you? Well, I guess you couldn't have known any better. But that doesn't mean you get a pass, because I can't stand excuses.

***A ghostly figure appears in front of Joyner, and once again it seems that he's the only one who can see it. Thug 2 slumps to the ground while simultaneously dropping his gun, trembling in shock and fear.***

For you, there's only one type of judgement. And I can tell you, your not gonna like it.

[NEON GUTZ]!

***The ghostly figure unleashes a barrage of punches onto the Thug in an act of both anger and disgust. By the end of it, the Thugs body is left broken, and tossed next to his friend, both now unconscious.* **

As for you! ***Joyner points to the fleeing student, who's already made it halfway down the sidewalk.*** Cut the stupid shit! If I see you talking to these guys or trying to get any sorta high off this shit again ***Joyner waves the bag of Cloves.* **You'll end up just like these guys over here!

**Random Student:**

I-I promise I won't ever do it again! Thanks!

***The kid yells out before finally leaving the path, leaving only the thugs and Joyner, who was now walking home in the opposite direction. The bag of cloves left behind with the two thugs.***


	2. Chapter 2: Neon Gutz Pt2

***Joyner turns a corner and begins walking down his street towards his grandma's house. Along the way, he notices an elderly man working on his lawn. As Joyner passes, he catches the man's attention.***

**Vallet Mohammed:**

Oh! Good afternoon Joyner. Coming home from school?

***The Man looks up to Joyner with a genuine smile.***

**Joyner Johari:**

Yeah. Just the same old same. What about you Mr. Mohammed?

**Vallet Mohammed:**

Well, just trying to enjoy life while it lasts. You truly need to experience the beauty of nature for yourself some time instead of being cooped up inside Haha…

***Mr. Mohammed lets out a chuckle.***

**Joyner Johari:**

Yeah… Anyways, I got to get home and check on my Grandma. I'll see you around old man, take care of yourself.

**Vallet Mohammed:**

See you around Joyner. Oh and let your grandma know I say hi!

***Mr. Mohammed tips his cap and gets back to his garden work as Joyner keeps on walking.***

***Not long after, Joyner arrives at the doorsteps of his grandmas house, twisting his key in the doorknob and walking inside. Immediately, he's hit with the smell of freshly cooked pastries mixed with a fruity tang.***

**Grandma Johari:**

Jojo is that you? It's about damn time you got home, I've been worried sick about you. I have no idea how a twenty minute walk turns into an hour long detour.

***As Joyner walks into the kitchen and sees his grandma hard at work peeling apples into a bowl. All across the counter are bowls and containers filled with Joyner's favourite foods.**

**Joyner Johari:**

I'm sorry Grandma, but I just got busy. What's with all this food? Do you have plans tonight?

**Grandma Johari:**

Joyner don't be serious! Don't you remember what day it is today? Hoooolllly- and I thought that you would've remembered after 16 years of us celebrating it.

**Joyner Johari:**

What? It's not my birthday?

**Grandma Johari: **

Jesus Jojo, use your head.

**Joyner Johari:**

Look, Grandma I can't remember ok, so can you just tell me alread-

**Grandma Johari:**

Jojo today is the anniversary of that day! The first time your mother dropped you off to live with me! Joyner, I know that it's not an entirely pleasant memory. We haven't seen your mother in these last 16 years and I have no idea where that girl ran off to. I feel just as bad since I lost my only daughter, but that why we celebrate.

***Grandma Johari gives Joyner a wrinkled smile.***

This is supposed to be our way of turning lemons into lemonade, and I've worked especially hard this time 'round. I even got all your favourite dishes here.

***Grandma Johari displays the food behind her.***

I've got a whole load of Korean barbecue, I've got an apple pie, cookies, stuffed peppers, curry, and even some special homemade soul-food.

**Joyner Johari: **

***Joyner's face darkens, as he begins staring at the ground, chest filled with guilt.***

Grandma… Don't get me wrong, I'm super thankful. It's just that I can't have this meal tonight…

***Grandma Johari turns to face Joyner, and a long silence begins.***

I already made plans tonight. I'm going to a party with some friends tonight, and I have no idea when I'll be back…

***The silence continues, until finally Grandma Johari chooses to break it.***

**Grandma Johari:**

Alright Joyner. If that's what you want.

**Joyner Johari:**

Grandma, wait I-

**Grandma Johari:**

No Joyner. I won't stop you. Your old enough now to start making your own decisions. I just wish you would've told me sooner. I… I think I'm going to go clean myself up a bit. Help yourself to any food that you want.

***Grandma Johari shuffles out of the kitchen and begins making her way upstairs.***

**Joyner Johari:**

***Joyner Sighs, looking out the kitchen window to stare out at the sky**

***The afternoon sun transitions to a beautiful sunset, with a groomed and washed Joyner coming down the stairs to see his Grandma sitting alone at the kitchen table. **

**Joyner Johari:**

Alright Grandma, I'm heading out now. Don't know when I'll be back, so don't worry about waiting up for me.

***Grandma Johari slowly turns to meet Joyner's gaze.***

**Grandma Johari:**

Ok Joyner. Enjoy yourself, and please. Stay safe.

***Joyner notices her hand tightly clenching onto her tea cup.***

**Joyner Johari:**

Ok. Goodbye Grandma.

**Grandma Johari:**

Goodbye Jojo.

***Joyner walks out the door and quickly begins making his way down the sidewalk. He once again passes Mr. Mohammed's house, seeing the old man sitting under the shade of his front porch. Both men give a silent nod as Joyner continues on his path, as the light of the sun is extinguished by the night. **


	3. Chapter 3: Neon Gutz Pt3

***Joyner had been walking for some time now, passing under the beams of light that illuminated his dark path. He turned a final corner and came into view distance of the house where the party was taking place.* **

**Joyner Johari:**

***Joyner begins walking up across the front lawn, running into classmates along the way. He pushes himself through the front door and finds that the entire house is filled with people. The music was so loud that you could hear it from outside. Darkness and strobe lights made it hard for Joyner to make out any of his friends.***

**Stranger:**

Hey, your pretty handsome. Come on and dance with me!

***Out of the crowd Joyner's hand gets pulled further in***

**Joyner Johari:**

Huh?! Hey, let go of me! Get of-

***Suddenly Joyner gets a clear view of the stranger. The girl in front of Joyner had long, flowing hot pink hair. Her eyes were a lush green colour that sparkled in the neon lights, and she wore a similar shade of lipstick. She was outfitted with a soft, bright orange sweatshirt that was decorated with double C logos that spread all over. They alternated between a pink and lime colour. Her pants were a pair of black joggers with orange lines running across the sides. The boldness of her outfit caught Joyner off guard.**

**Joyner Johari:**

Woah... What's your name?

**Stranger:**

What did you say?!

**Joyner Johari:**

I said, WHAT'S YOUR NAME?

**Coca Chanel:**

OOoohh! MY NAME IS COCA! C-O-C-A! WHAT'S YOURS?

**Joyner Johari:**

I'm Joyner.

***Joyner snaps back to reality, remembering his objective to meet with friends.***

Look, nice meeting you Coca, but I have to go. See you around.

***As Joyner begins walking away, he feels a warm hand snake around his shoulder.* **

**Coca Chanel:**

Are you sure there isn't anything I can do to make you stay? We just met, and I can tell your an interesting guy. I can read people like that ya know?

***Coca winks at Joyner with a smug, mischievous look across her face.***

**Joyner Johari:**

***Joyner feels momentarily flustered, but regains his composure.***

Sorry, but if I stay, you might not even be able to walk tomorrow. Best you just try hooking up with someone you can handle, mind reader.

***With that, Joyner lets go of her grip and begins walking back through the party.***

**Coca Chanel:**

***Coca is left totally confused by what Joyner just said, muttering to herself..***

What the fuck? No need to be an asshole about it.

***Coca slinks away back within the party, although looking visibly agitated.* **


	4. Chapter 4: Neon Gutz Pt4

**Joyner Johari:**

***Joyner finally makes his way to the backyard, where he finds his friend group gathered around a fire pit.***

**Friend #1:**

Ayy! Joyner's here! We didn't think you were gonna show up!

**Joyner Johari:**

What made you think that? It's not like I have a track record of flaking.

**Friend #2:**

Eh whatever. Sit down already, we already got you some vodka.

***The friend extends a glass filled with a cool drink towards Joyner.* **

**Joyner Johari:**

***Joyner hesitates, not sure whether to accept the glass or not. He eventually makes up his mind, grabbing the glass and downing it within seconds. The taste of the vodka leaves his throat burning, but it fills him with pride.* **

**Friend #3:**

Slow down Joyner! We've got all night, and at that pace you'll drink our bottle dry!

*** The group of friends laugh amongst themselves and continue drinking throughout the night.***

***At this point, both Joyner and his companions are wasted. More people eventually showed up to the party, and the friends have now moved inside the house.***

**Friend #2:**

Hey, Joyner. See that girl over there?

*** The friend points to a girl slumped down over in the corner of the room.***

**Joyner Johari:**

Wha-? Yeah I think so. Why-?

***It takes his eyes a second to adjust, but Joyner is able to make out the same bold features of the girl from earlier in the night.***

**Friend #2:**

I heard she's a massive slut. Apparently guys pay her money to fuck. Why don't you go over and try to hit that? Maybe you could bring her back for all of us?

**Joyner Johari:**

***Joyner's conscious instantly kicks in.***

Th-That doesn't sound like a… good idea…

***The alcohol causes Joyner to have trouble thinking or acting in his usual stoic personality.***

**Friend #3:**

Don't be a bitch Joyner. Just go over and bring her here. She looks pretty gone anyways.

**Joyner Johari:**

What did you say?

**Friend #2:**

Look he didn't mean that Joyner. Just go over man, you'll be fine.

**Joyner Johari:**

F- ***Hiccup*** Fine.

***Joyner pulls himself up from his chair and begins stumbling over to where Coca is crouched down. He makes it three quarters of the way before being blocked a larger boy standing in front of him. Joyner looks up to try to see his face, noticing that the boy is a couple inches taller than him. **

**Joyner Johari:**

Hey! Watch where your going man!

**Stranger:**

You're a mess, and if you try to do what you think your doing, I'll have to beat the shit out of you and drive you back to your grandmas.

**Joyner Johari:**

My grandma? Wait… Who are you?

***Joyner rubs his eyes, staring at the face of the boy.***

Wait. Is that you… Andre?

**Andre Armani:**

***Andre stares down Joyner, who stares right back in defiance.***

Hello Jojo. Long time no see.


End file.
